1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of preparing a toner image printed material and a device for preparing a toner image printed material.
2. Related Art
When a toner image is formed on a surface of a recording medium according to an electrophotographic system, an unfixed toner image formed on the recording medium is fixed by a fixing device. As the recording medium, a thermoplastic resin film for a soft package material may also be used other than paper.
Various technologies are proposed to improve the adhesion of a toner image with respect to a recording medium.